This invention relates to gun sights which are mounted on guns for the purpose of aiding the user in aiming the gun at a target. More particularly, the invention relates to such a sight provided with means for adjusting the elevation and windage of the sight with respect to the weapon upon which it is mounted.
Conventionally, the means for adjusting elevation and windage of a gun sight form a permanent part of the sight. Consequently, the adjustment elements remain on the gun, along with the sight, even though the adjustment elements are rarely needed once the sight is initially adjusted.